ABSTRACT The DCI-Designated Program in Cancer Genetics and Genomics (CGG) program was re-organized in 2012 by merging two pre-existing programs and recruiting new faculty around the central themes of cancer genetics, epigenetics, gene expression, and genomics. The goals of the Program are to coordinate the Duke Cancer Institute research activities related to the aforementioned themes and to inform the application of 'omics' technologies that assess alterations in cancer genomes, epigenomes and transcriptomes. This interactive and integrated program is organized into three Focus Groups: (1) Epigenetics and Epigenomics, (2) DNA Replication, Recombination and Repair, and (3) Gene Expression (which includes viral oncology). The Program includes 35 primary members from 18 basic and clinical departments within Duke University School of Medicine and the School of Engineering and 28 secondary members. Total funding (Direct + Indirect) for program members was $23.5M in 2013, of which $18M came from peer-reviewed sources. A cancer-focus was illustrated by $3.6M from the NCI, the American Cancer Society, or cancer-related Department of Defense programs. From 2009-2013, program members published 640 papers in peer- reviewed journals cited in PubMed. Of these publications, 4.6% were the result of intra-programmatic collaborations, 18% due to inter-programmatic collaborations, and 1.8% both. Note: Although it shares the same name as a program in existence at the time of the previous competitive renewal, CGG is essentially a new program started in 2012.